Biological organisms generate harmful reactive oxygen species (ROS) and various free radicals in the course of normal metabolic activities of tissues such as brain, heart, lung, and muscle tissue (Halliwell, B. and Gutteridge, J. M. C., eds. Free Radicals in Biology and Medicine, (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1989)). The most reactive and, therefore, toxic ROS and free radicals include the superoxide anion (O2−−), singlet oxygen, hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), lipid peroxides, peroxinitrite, and hydroxyl radicals. Even a relatively small elevation in ROS or free radical levels in a cell can be damaging. Likewise, a release or increase of ROS or free radicals in extracellular fluid can jeopardize the surrounding tissue and result in tissue destruction and necrosis. Indeed, hydrogen peroxide, which is somewhat less reactive than the superoxide anion, is a well known, broad spectrum, antiseptic compound. In eukaryotes, a major source of superoxide anion is the electron transport system during respiration in the mitochondria. The majority of the superoxide anion is generated at the two main sites of accumulation of reducing equivalents, i.e., the ubiquinone-mediated and the NADH dehydrogenase-mediated steps in the electron transport mechanism. Hydrogen peroxide is generated metabolically in the endoplasmic reticulum, in metal-catalyzed oxidations in peroxisomes, in oxidative phosphorylation in mitochondria, and in the cytosolic oxidation of xanthine (see, for example, Somani et al., “Response of Antioxidant System to Physical and Chemical Stress,” In Oxidants, Antioxidants, and Free Radicals, chapter 6, pp. 125-141, Baskin, S. I. and H. Salem, eds. (Taylor & Francis, Washington, D.C., 1997)).
In normal and healthy individuals, several naturally occurring antioxidant defense systems detoxify the various ROS or free radicals and, thereby, preserve normal cell and tissue integrity and function. These systems of detoxification involve the stepwise conversion of ROS or free radicals to less toxic species by the concerted activities of certain antioxidative enzymes. These antioxidative enzymes are members of a larger class of molecules known as “oxygen radical scavengers” or “lazaroids” that have an ability to scavenge and detoxify ROS and free radicals. Vitamins A, C, E, and related antioxidant compounds, such as β-carotene and retinoids, are also members of this larger class. In healthy individuals, sufficient levels of antioxidative enzymes and other lazaroids are present both intracellularly and extracellularly to efficiently scavenge sufficient amounts of ROS and free radicals to avoid significant oxidative damage to cells and tissues.
Superoxide dismutase (SOD), catalase (CAT) and glutathione peroxidase (GSH-Px) are among the most important and studied of the antioxidative enzymes. These enzymes function in concert to detoxify ROS and free radicals. SOD is present in virtually all oxygen-respiring organisms where its major function is the dismutation (breakdown) of superoxide anion to hydrogen peroxide. Hydrogen peroxide, itself, is a highly reactive and oxidative molecule, which must be further reduced to avoid damage to cells and tissues. In the presence of the appropriate electron acceptors (hydrogen donors), CAT catalyzes the further reduction of hydrogen peroxide to water. In the presence of reduced glutathione (GSH), GSH-Px also mediates reduction of hydrogen peroxide to water by a separate pathway.
Each of the antioxidative enzymes described above can be further subdivided into classes. There are three distinct classes of SOD based on metal ion content: copper-zinc (Cu—Zn), manganese (Mn), and iron (Fe). In mammals, only the Cu—Zn and Mn SOD classes are present. Mammalian tissues contain a cytosolic Cu—Zn SOD, a mitochondrial Mn SOD, and a Cu—Zn SOD referred to as EC-SOD, which is secreted into the extracellular fluid. SOD is able to catalyze the dismutation of the highly toxic superoxide anion at a rate of 10 million times faster than the spontaneous rate (see, Somani et al., p. 126). Although present in virtually all mammalian cells, the highest levels of SOD activity are found in several major organs of high metabolic activity, i.e., liver, kidney, heart, and lung. Expression of the gene encoding SOD has been correlated with tissue oxygenation; high oxygen tension elevates SOD biosynthesis in rats (Toyokuni, S., Pathol. Int., 49: 91-102 (1999)).
CAT is a soluble enzyme present in nearly all mammalian cells, although CAT levels can vary widely between tissues and intracellular locations. CAT is present predominately in the peroxisomes (microbodies) in liver and kidney cells and also in the microperoxisomes of other tissues.
There are two distinct classes of GSH-Px: selenium-dependent and selenium independent. Furthermore, GSH-Px species can be found in the cytosol, as a membrane-associated protein, and as a circulating plasma protein.
A recognition of the role of ROS and free radicals in a variety of important diseases and drug side effects has grown appreciably over recent years. Many studies have demonstrated that a large number of disease states and harmful side effects of therapeutic drugs are linked with a failure of the antioxidant defense system of an individual to keep up with the rate of generation of ROS and various free radicals (see, for example, Chan et al., Adv. Neurol., 71:271-279 (1996); DiGuiseppi, J. and Fridovich, I., Crit. Rev. Toxicol., 12:315-342 (1984)). For example, abnormally high ROS levels have been found under conditions of anoxia elicited by ischemia during a stroke or anoxia generated in heart muscle during myocardial infarction (see, for example, Walton, M. et al., Brain Res. Rev., 29:137-168 (1999); Pulsinelli, W. A. et al., Ann. Neurol., 11: 499-502 (1982); Lucchesi, B. R., Am. J. Cardiol., 65:141-231(1990)). In addition, an elevation of ROS and free radicals has also been linked with reperfusion damage after renal transplants. Accordingly, an elevation of ROS and free radicals has been linked with the progression and complications developed in many diseases, drug treatments, traumas, and degenerative conditions including oxidative stress induced damage with age, Tardive dyskinesia, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, degenerative eye diseases, septic shock, head and spinal cord injuries, Alzheimer's disease, ulcerative colitis, human leukemia and other cancers, and diabetes (see, for example, Ratanis, Pharmaceutical Executive, pp. 74-80 (April 1991)).
One approach to reducing elevated levels of damaging ROS and free radicals has involved an attempt to increase the levels of antioxidative enzymes and other lazaroids by administering those agents therapeutically. As a result, the commercial market for antioxidative enzymes and other lazaroids is estimated to exceed $1 billion worldwide. Not surprisingly, research and development of various lazaroids as therapeutic agents has become a highly competitive field. Interest in developing SOD itself as a therapeutic agent has been especially strong. This is due, in part, to SOD's status as a recognized anti-inflammatory agent and the belief that SOD might provide a means for penetrating the nonsteroidal, anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) market as well (Id., at p. 74).
Despite many years of focused research effort, the use of SOD and other lazaroids has not provided a successful prophylactic or therapeutic tool for addressing the diseases, disorders and other conditions caused by or characterized by the generation of ROS and free radicals. Clearly, there remains a need for additional therapeutics and methods of treating diseases and conditions characterized by the destructive effect of elevated levels of ROS and free radicals.